


Fable 3: Heroes and Love: Alternate Endings

by CidRod



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Endings for Fable 3: Heroes and Love, Canon Divergence, Multi, potential sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidRod/pseuds/CidRod
Summary: This is housing everything that was either cut from content in Fable 3: Heroes and Love, or just alternates from the set-plan in my head canon. Read and Revieiw as Rin is shipped to anything and everything in some chapters I do believe, amongo ther characters.





	

 

Alternate Ending 1: Vaen’s Lucky Day Ending P1

Bowerstone Castle

Vaen would be standing guard; a fairly-large squad led by him had stopped the kidnapping of the Princess by Sir Walter Beck, and her aide, Jasper. He was infuriated that they had even thought of kidnapping, let alone attempting the deed. He did not however understand why Rin had locked herself in her room after he brought her back.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and reopened them to find Logan looking right at him. “My King.” Vaen said, saluting immediately, angry at himself for falling asleep on duty.

“Stand at ease Vaen.” Vaen’s salute dropped, slowly, and he was silent, waiting. “I’ve noticed you’ve been watching over my younger sister very dutifully over the years, since you were just a childhood friend. Is there anything between you and her?” Logan asked, seriously

“I…” Vaen trailed off, thinking. “I believe there is my King; I felt she’s had some feelings for me for a little over a year. But I didn’t act, because I am only a guardsman, she deserves a Noble to marry her, and buy her whatever she wants most in life.”

“A fair reasoning.” Logan said, and Vaen nodded. “Now, that would only be an issue if you weren’t a Noble.”

“My King…I’m afraid I don’t…I’m not really that much of a Nobleman.” Vaen replied.

“You will be tomorrow, as a reward for your services to Albion.” Logan said, with a slight smirk.

“I…thank you my King.”


End file.
